Climate change
"This generation of politicians is the last generation who have it in their power to secure the future of our planet, to safeguard the health and livelihoods of millions of people and the habitats that sustain their lives. History will not forgive them if they fail to act." Dr Catarina Cardoso, head of climate change at WWF-UK Action Ideas * Low carbon fortnight * Low carbon calendar * Blue nose day * Wear purple for Kyoto day * Flat Earth Award - recognizing the year's most prominent global warming denier. (US link, no longer available) Why it matters (article needed) Related topics *Climate change information by local councils in England *Low carbon communities *Energy saving - personal options *Sustainable energy, Reduced dependence on cars *Local needs met locally *Environment quality *Sustainability indicators Related Sister Cities content *worldcitizen:Contraction & Convergence Related Wikipedia content *Wikipedia:Category:Climate_change International Links *Impacts of Climate Change Comprehensive site from The Climate Institute which pools information about the impacts of climate change from around the world Resources *How We Can Save the Planet, Mayer Hillman, 2004, Penguin Books, ISBN 0141016922 Campaigns - International *Global Climate Coalition Global news *"Kyoto thrives in Montreal" - FoE, December 10 2005 *wikinews:Thousands_demand_climate_change_action, December 3, 2005 * Europe feels the heat as climate change tops the list of environmental challenges, 29 November 2005 *Climate Indymedia - established to spread news and grass roots activism Europe links *Climate change now Europe Resources *Climate change and a European low-carbon energy system, EEA Report No 1/2005, June 2005 *Impacts of Europe's changing climate, European Enviroment Agency, EEA Report No 2/2004 UK links *Climate Care *The Tyndall Centre *Rising Tide *www.climatechallenge.gov.uk - climate change guide, further information about understanding and communicating climate change, fund criteria, a timeline for applications and case studies *Climate Change - Action to tackle Global Warming Information from the Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs (government) UK Local links *Climate change in Nottingham Campaigns - UK *Stop Climate Chaos Coalition of 18 groups to campaign against climate change *www.thebigask.com climate change campaign by Friends of the Earth *Campaign against Climate Change Consultations * Adapting to Climate change: Defra survey, November 9 2005 News UK * Thursday, March 30 2006, Provisional greenhouse gas emissions figures for 2005 *Tuesday, March 28 2006, Campaign groups see climate review as inadequate * Wednesday, March 22 2006 - Mixed reaction to green tinged budget *Thursday, March 2 2006 - Pressure grows for tough UK action on climate change *January 26 2006 - Searching for the UK's young climate change champions *January 23 2006 - UK emissions rise again * UK signs agreement with China on near zero emmissions coal-fired electricity, December 21 2005 * New climate campaign partnership, December 5 2005 * "Tomorrow's Climate, Today's Challenge", December 1 2005 / Funding information * Montreal will test Blair on climate change, say FoE, November 17 2005 * Local and regional authorities must set CO2 emmissions targets - FoE, October 21 2005 *CO2 emissions by area - Defra release new figures, October 21 2005 * Support for consensus on climate change gathers speed, October 13 2005 * SMEs vital in the UK’s fight against climate change, October 13 2005 * Why nuclear not the answer - FoE, September 28 2005 UK Resources *Avoiding dangerous climate change, January 30 2006 *Time to get ready - Environment Agency report on climate change in England and Wales, a good overview US link *Kyoto and beyond - The People’s Ratification of the Kyoto Global Warming Treaty Australia link *Australians demand ratification of Kyoto Protocol! New Zealand link *Climate Defence Network Links checked Philralph 09:03, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Category:LS Ideas Bank Category:Environmental wellbeing Category:Climate change